I'm Feeling Generous
by sunnylion
Summary: Natsu and Lucy are on their way back to the guild and are camping for the night. Natsu wonders what it's like to kiss someone, and Lucy allows him to use her to discover the new feeling. One-shot. NatsuXLucy


It's been a while since I last wrote, but I decided to create something today.

Here's a simple one-shot I thought of, but I tried to pack in as much description as possible. I hope you enjoy this short NaLu story!

* * *

We stopped in a clearing of the forest. The autumn sun had just set, and its remaining light hung onto the sky.

Natsu and I had just completed a job, and we were stopping for the night. Natsu created a campfire, and we sat next to each other, watching the flames dance in the night. The air around us was cool, and the fire radiated with energy. I wondered to myself, is this what Natsu feels all the time? We watched the fire flicker with energy. I decided, yes, this is what Natsu's passion looks like. After all, this fire came from him. The sun was setting fast, and I could already feel my eyelids begin to droop.

"I missed you," I said, almost absentmindedly. It took me a moment to register what I had just said, and was surprised that my mouth had slipped. I had been so tired that I was beginning to let my subconsciousness take over. I slowly looked up to Natsu's face. I saw the light of the fire dancing on the childish smile on his lips.

"Lucy, dummy, I've been here the whole time," Natsu replied. I blinked once. Twice. I was relieved with his reaction; of course, there would be no reason to miss him if I had just spent the past week on a mission with him.

Yet, something felt missing. Even though I was by his side straight for days, it was only a relationship between two comrades; was it selfish to ask for more? We're part of the same team, and I would feel guilty to want more than what I already have. Especially with the absence of Gray and Erza, I was already given alone time with Natsu, so I shouldn't be complaining. I can hardly believe that I would think this way though...since when was I in love with Natsu, the powerful yet goofiest mage in Fairy Tail?

A couple moments passed, and we were both deep in thought. Perhaps Natsu was just tired, but I thought about him. Although, it didn't occur to me at all to rush with conversation; his mere presence was enough to make me feel safe and content. I could slowly feel myself rest my head onto Natsu's shoulder.

"Lucy?" He questioned. I didn't reply, and he rested his head on top of mine. I ignored him, feeling too tired to make up an explanation for this. I just wanted something to lean on, to be close to Natsu. Natsu in turn rested his head on my head snugly.

"Hey," I said, breaking the silence.

"Hey," He replied. The fire was already starting to go out.

"I've been thinking," I said comfortably. "That you really mean a lot to me."

He let out a small chuckle at this. "I know."

"Do I mean a lot to you?" I asked innocently.

He laughed playfully at this question, and answered, "Of course! You don't even need to ask. We've been through a lot together, and going on a job without you now isn't an option."

"True." I nodded in agreement. "Yeah, why am I asking you this question? I even stopped kicking you out of my apartment."

"What do you think would've happened if we had never met?" Natsu asked.

"Then we would have never met." I answered. Then I would've never fallen in love with you, I added to myself.

"I'm going to try something with you." Natsu said with resolve. I looked up at this, and I caught his gaze. I was almost taken aback at how determined his eyes looked.

I suddenly became conscious of my heartbeat. _Thump. Thump._

I wasn't used to this feeling. My palms became sweaty, my knees became weak, and I could feel a blush approach my face. _Thump. Thump._ My heart was starting to beat faster.

I lifted my face further and looked deeper into Natsu's eyes. He seemed to be looking straight into me, gazing into my soul. He had such a resilient look in his eyes, but it wasn't like the kind that he donned in battle; I could see curiosity and kindness. Yet, it was so strong I had to turn away, but just as I did so, I felt his callused hand turn my head back. To avoid his gaze, I closed my eyes. Without my sight, I became aware of Natsu's gentle touch on my hand, his other hand reaching for the side of my face. I felt a soft breeze blow through, caressing my body.

"Lucy," Natsu whispered. I immediately stiffened at the sound of his voice. "What does it feel like to kiss someone?"

His voice was as soft and gentle as the breeze, barely reaching my ears. His hand tenderly brushed my hair away from my face. My apprehension went away when I realized that Natsu only wanted a kiss. His gaze really caught me off guard. I opened my eyes.

"Kiss?" I asked. "Well, I think it feels-"

Without allowing me to finish my sentence, Natsu placed his lips onto mine, and I could feel him smile at the feeling. I inhaled sharply, and my heart leaped. We sustained this position for what seemed like forever; Natsu's lips set firmly on mine and my lips almost trembling in surprise. After a moment of comprehension, I pressed my face closer to Natsu's, deepening the kiss. Natsu began to pull away, but I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him back-there was no way I'd be satisfied with just a kiss like this. Our lips met once more and I stuck out my tongue and looked for Natsu's. He hesitated for a split second, but soon his mouth opened and allowed our tongues to meet. The feeling was indescribable. His hot tongue flickering off of mine made my skin melt in pleasure as I fought back a moan. We took turns sucking each other's tongue, and the sounds we created made my body tingle with excitement. I could sense Natsu's excitement too; his tongue fought mine for dominance over the kiss. I pulled at his scarf while he held my head. I was almost convinced that the exchange of saliva was all I could ask for, all that I could take, but I found myself pulling harder at Natsu's scarf and holding his face. I could taste his growing desire for me, and I was tempted to give it to him, but I remembered, Natsu only asked for a kiss.

I pulled apart and rested my forehead on Natsu's. Natsu whined in disappointment for pulling away, and it was obvious that he wanted more. We were both starting to run out of breath, and I laughed at his childish plea.

"I didn't finish explaining what it feels like to kiss," I indirectly scolded Natsu.

"But Lucy," Natsu protested. "I didn't ask for words, I was asking for the real deal."

I laughed at his reply, and quickly forgave him for cutting me off. "So," I said, "You know what it feels like to kiss someone now."

"Well," Natsu said slyly. "I'm still discovering."

Inwardly laughing at Natsu's excuse for another kiss, I met my lips with his once again. And again. And again.

What can I say? I was feeling generous.

* * *

Tell me what you guys think! Reviews are nice haha. Thanks for reading!


End file.
